


Your friends are the Freaking best

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: The Freak 'Verse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Build up, Cuddles, Emotional Build Up, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Idiots in Love, Movie Night, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Pining, Self-Insert, Skeletons, Sleepovers, as a joke tho, brief mention of murder, reader - Freeform, skelebros, slowburn kinda, waking up to breakfast, you - Freeform, you say the joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: You and the skelebros hang out together. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, but not yet - Relationship, not quite tho - Relationship
Series: The Freak 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026547
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Your friends are the Freaking best

"Thanks," you tell the worker of the drink stand. The warm drink is pleasant in your hands. Today, you were hanging with the bone brothers. The park was chilly. It was an optimal meeting spot, close enough to both of your residences that you could walk to either.

"Tiny! There You Are," Papyrus calls out to you. You swivel and hastily make your way to him.

"Sugar! It's good to see you," you say.

Sans gives you a casual wave from his seat on a bench. Of course, you shake your head and flutter your fingers at him. He responds with a lazy grin and a wink. You ignore the warmth growing inside you. It sure is chilly today!

Papyrus quickly guides you to the bench and begins regaling his latest attempt to make a dish you cannot fathom making.

"Glittery cheese sauce?" you ask.

Sugar beams at the opportunity to ramble. It's endearing how he's passionate about cooking.

"Yes! Fear Not, Tiny! the glitter is edible, now," He assures you. The pitch drop is noted as you take in the park.

"yeah, ya had ta learn that th' hard way, it upset my stomach," sans jokes. Ah, he is in a good mood.

Papyrus has mentioned that his brother's lack of jokes tends to make him sad. 'He stopped one day, and it's been a miracle that he's joking at all, now.' That's what Sugar had said. The thought of something killing that part of sans raises your metaphorical hackles.

Papyrus scolds sans as you drum your fingers on your drink cup. You wouldn't push, but you would make an offer of sorts.

"Hey, guys, I know we haven't known each other long, in retrospect, but I wanted to say that," you pause to breathe, "if anyone fucks with you, I'll help you hide the body, so to speak."

Sans' eyelight is gone. Papyrus sputters out his oolong tea. Fuck, did you do something wrong?!

"I-I not that I think you would need me to! that's just the best way I can express the uh, affection I feel for you guys,” you amend.

You continued to panic, “That sounded so weird, I’ll hush now,” you say.

You can see sans' eyelight has flickered back into existence.  
Sans coughs into his gloved hand. " 'preciate the sentiment, but uh, le's agree not ta murder, kay?" he says.

Oh, did you just fuck up? Shit. You laugh a little and finish your drink. "No promises, sans, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if you glue raw noodles to my fridge, again."

Ah, his eyelight is clear, now. He chuckles. "No promises 'bout that."

You roll your eyes and stand up to toss away your empty cup. Papyrus snags the hem of your coat. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes his mouth and lets you go. You're confused, but let it slide. When you come back to the bench, the vibe is less awkward. You let the earlier events roll down your back like water. That's not to say that you forgot, though.

"I know ____ wasn' bein' serious, but tha' was a bit unusual to hear, huh?"

Papyrus looked at his brother. He should buy him a captain's hat for stating the obvious. "Yes, I understand how Tiny feels, though."

"me too, paps, me too."

There's a silent understanding between the brothers, then. They both care about you, a lot. However, there were still some things you didn't know about. The thought of it made sans' cranium pulse, and Papyrus' teeth ache.

Surely, you would never feel anything more than friendship for both of them. After all, they were monsters who had done terrible things. Even though you were kind and laid back, there was always risk with honesty.

Papyrus's phone pinged on the dining table. Sans' legs swung from his spot on the kitchen stool. It was new, bought recently. Papyrus paused his crafting and picked it up.

sans' eyelights flicked over their popcorned ceiling. He hoped that was you texting his brother. The two of you talked, sure, but Papyrus was usually the busiest, so it was best to discuss schedules with him first.

Thinking of you made sans want to grab his notebook. He considered it, ungloved fingers clicking on the countertop in contemplation. His eyelights grew fuzzy, and his fingers stopped clicking.

Papyrus bounced in his chair out of excitement. "TINY WOULD LIKE TO DO SOMETHING TOGETHER, SOON. THEY MENTIONED SOMETHING ABOUT THEIR HOUSE, AS WELL!"

Hearing paps that content brought a slow smile to sans' skull. He let out a scratchy hum. "issat right?"

Papyrus rambled on about proper hangout activities. Sans' mind wandered between you and his brother's words. He made affirmative noises here and there. He knew his brother held affection for you. The thing was, he did too, and he didn't know if you liked sharing. Hell, he wouldn't even consider it if it wasn't Paps he'd share you with. Theoretically, of course.

"Tiny has invited us for a movie marathon and sleepover at their home," Papyrus said.

Sans blinked twice, "shit, paps."

Papyrus set down his phone and folded his gloved hands in his lap.  
"We both like Tiny, it would be foolish not to, but I am not prepared to navigate this new territory."

Sans clambered off the stool and moved to sit on the table. He liked it when his legs dangled. It made him feel like a bird.

"paps, 'course we both like 'er, but we gotta scope this out before we uh, make any moves," Sans said.

Papyrus hummed and then shot to his feet.

"I WILL BEGIN THE FIRST STAGE IN ACCORDANCE TO MY GUIDE TO COURTSHIP! WE SHOULD BOTH MAKE AN EFFORT TO PROVE OURSELVES AS CAPABLE MONSTERS!"

"you're the coolest, paps," sans praised.

"Thank You, Now, Let's Scheme!" Papyrus says.

Cool, two skelebros coming over to your crib. Right, okay. You liked them both, so you made sure to prepare snacks and drinks. You had procured some monster sandwiches and candies, as well. Best to give your boys something that would do more than dissolve, right? They had explained human food was like eating plain salad, didn't do shit, but you could taste it.

Shit, you should definitely take 'Bolt' and 'A Dog's Life' out of your movie options for tonight. 'Marley and Me' was most certainly off the table. You hummed and considered the movies before you. Doesn't that one have a knife-wielding killer? Yeah, see ya later bud. Definitely not for tonight.

Alright! You hummed to yourself as you plopped the forbidden movies in your room. You caught your reflection in your window. Maybe you had dressed up too much for a simple hangout? There was no time to change, however, as your doorbell rang. The bone boyz had arrived, most likely.

You quickly scamper to your front door. You fling the door open.

"Guys! come on in," you exclaim.

Papyrus walks in stiffly and jerks a bouquet in your direction. Sans' movement is a lot more fluid, but you can see him scoping out the area, noting the exits and entrances. You make sure the door is shut.

You gently take the bouquet. It's pretty, a blend of orange and blue flowers you identify as being local. You fiddle with the ribbon tied around it. The flush on Sugar's face makes this feel...intimate. Papyrus' gaze bounces from the flowers to your face. Sans' eyelight feels heavy on you, expectant.

"These are very pretty, thank you."

A grin cracks across Sans' face. An actual grin, and not the one he keeps plastered on to seem lackadaisical.

"heh, I wanted ta give ya a nice rock, but paps said I would be givin' off the wrong sediment," He kids. You laugh, and Sugar looks offended. You silently wave the two in and search for a vase.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll vase these bad boys, and we can get crackin," you say.

Sans shutters his left eye, slowly, as if trying to wink.  
"Sounds good, bunny," he teases.

Papyrus sends his brother a look you cannot decipher. Your brain lags, and you decide you need to find that vase, suddenly.

After a minute, you find the vase, and fill it with water, putting the untied flowers into it. What about the ribbon? You mull it over and decide to get someone to tie it onto your wrist. It was rather pretty, after all.

You take a seat between the boys on the couch. 

"Sugar, can you tie this on my wrist, please?" You ask him. He takes your wrist in his gloved hand. Wow, his hand was large in comparison to yours. You looked over to sans. Actually, both of their hands were bigger than yours to some degree.

"Allow Me, Tiny," Papyrus says. He gently sets your hand down on his clothed femur.

"Thank you," you say. He manages to tie the ribbon around your wrist carefully while wearing red gloves. Red looked good on Papyrus, you decided. Although, his sky blue skinny jeans did not look half bad, either. He was tender, yet the red embodied his passion for anything he set his sights on.

The ribbon is a pleasant shade of red, like a poppy. Sans leans over closer to you, hand resting under his jawbone. He shuts one eye partially in a wink. "I picked the ribbon out, nice color innit?" he says.

Your cheeks heat up. Oh, uhm, that didn't sound very platonic. Sans has never acted like this before. You couldn't help but tease him back, but two can play at that game bone-boy. The thought of teasing the two of them didn't make you feel odd. It felt almost natural.

You lean ever so slightly closer to sans. His eyesocket twitches. and his cheekbones turn a shade redder as you near his skull.

"Hey, sans?" you ask.

"Yeah?" he breathes back. A grin splits across your face.

"You're not slick." Thunk. You flicked him on his nasal ridge.

His fingerbones fly across his face after you lean away. You laugh and grab Sugars hand in your left one. Can't make him feel neglected, after all. The taller brother laughs with you, albeit not as much as you.

Then you remember the snacks. "Oh, shit! hang tight!" you say and run off to your kitchen. You ignore Sugar's light scolding. Everything seems to be in order, so you cart the platter to the living room. You set it down on your coffee table and sit down again.

"Help yourself, boys, I didn't use human stuff this time," you tell them.

Sans makes sure his brother is the first to start eating before he grabs his share. Damn, the two looked as if you had just helped them win the lottery or something. Affection bloomed inside you. You could watch the two of them eat all day, you decided.

You were no idiot and knew what happened underground. The proof was in the pudding, and you had that pudding on your couch. Things were glossed over by the governments involved, but you could notice enough to put it together. Things were bad underground, and you wished you could have shielded the two from that pain. You didn't know specifics and would never ask. Trauma is personal.

The two brothers ate the snacks as you grabbed your movie selection. You slid the box onto the coffee table. Even with streaming services, you enjoyed the excitement that came with DVDs. Nostalgia, you suppose, and the convenience of not having to rely on the internet.

With your boys munching and looking at the DVDs, you slip away to grab your snacks and your fluffiest blanket. Sensations were a biggie to sans, as you had found out. The blanket was your largest one. Good for couch cuddles. Papyrus was a tactile skeleton, and honestly probably touch starved. You knew he had his brother, but still. You had a hunch that for some time, neither of the boys had much physical contact. That bothered you since they were a pair.

You plopped yourself on the couch again, blanket in tow. You curled your legs up to Papyrus' side but let your hand rest near enough to Sans where he could hold it. Y'know, if he wanted to.

"Decided on what movie we're gonna watch?"

Papyrus holds up a superhero movie that had been gifted to you a while ago. At least it wasn't green lantern.

"This Seems Interesting and Cool!" Sugar says.

Sans is already starting to nod off and drowsily gives you both a thumbs up. His hands are covered with his black gloves. His left one slips into your hand before he slumps further in his seat. It wouldn't take long for him to start napping. You knew from experiences with him in the past.

You look back at Sugar and ask him if he can slide the DVD into the player. He fulfills your request cheerfully. You start the DVD and reclaim your spot leaning against Sugar. He really enjoys the movie. It's cute. 

Sans shifted closer to you about halfway through the first fight scene. The left side of his skull rests on your shoulder. You restrain yourself from squeezing his hand from how adorable he is. His teeth don't quite touch in his sleep, so you can see the void behind them. His breathing is deep. A learned habit, he once called it, from being around so many breathing organisms.

Papyrus is lightly pumping his fists and clapping during the parts he likes in the movie. He's careful not to jostle you too much. It makes you smile when you notice it. Sans is somehow still asleep, even during the explosions. You start to grow a little groggy towards the end of the movie. The blanket has trapped your body heat. It's comfy. 

You don't remember nodding off. However, you remember waking up a little. Something soft glides over your forehead. Someone speaks to you in a deep voice. There is something shifting, and then the sensation of a body pressing up next to you. You vaguely wonder where they got the room to do so before you lull off to sleep again.

When you wake, you discover one of the boys had moved your coffee table over. The couch's mattress had been pulled out. The perks of a pull out bed. A soft mumble comes from your right. Sans is curled up on his side, beanie miraculously still on his skull. His right-hand rests on your chest, near his face. The curled up position makes him look like a clingy teddy bear. 

Papyrus is on your left, laid on his side. There are soft 'nyehs' coming from between his teeth at irregular intervals. One of your legs is between his. A large boney hand is resting on your hip. The other is stuck between your left shoulder and his ribcage.

You're very comfortable, snuggled up, and warm. So, you go back to sleep listening to the calm breathing of you and your boys. 

You wake again to the smell of breakfast foods. You're alone on the mattress but tucked in thoroughly. Sans' coat is slung over you haphazardly. Sitting up, you lift it into your arms. It sure is soft.

Following the sound of low laughter and food sizzling, you find the boys. Sans is plopped on your counter. Papyrus has donned an apron you forgot you had. It is comically short on him. Your eyes are drawn to Sans' bare arms as he fiddles with his fingerbones. It is not every day you get to see his ulna and radius, after all. The bones are thicker than the ones hiding under your skin and are nicked. One of his ulnae has an odd dip in it. 

You shift your focus onto Papyrus. He, in all of his tall skeleton glory, is making waffles and hashbrowns from scratch. Sans watches you pad into the room from his spot on the counter. You lift his coat and wrap it around his shoulders, ignoring how he leans into the contact. 

"Can't have your bones freezing," you say. His eyelight feels heavy on you.

"heh, right," he says. 

"Good Morning, Tiny. I Hope You Don't Mind Me Making Use Of Your Kitchen," greets Papyrus. You greet him back and affectionately pat his arm. You see Sans' eye following the movement and outstretch your hand towards him. He takes your hand in his and runs his thumb over your knuckles.

"G'mornin, sweetheart," he mumbles. 

Today is going to be a good day. You can feel it.


End file.
